Dreams
by ElleKoneko
Summary: a reoccuring dream can be painful as ed has found out, how can he stop it? later edXenvy  when i say later i mean right at the end for like 2 seconds, i apologise, at least my other work has more of them together *hint hint*
1. Chapter 1

Peace and quiet.

Ed's favourite time was always night, for the fact, it was quiet and dreams came along with peaceful slumber. A reoccurring dream was his favourite, especially when it was as peaceful and quiet as this...

Edward woke up in a field of corn, a slight breeze making his braid sway. He stood and walked toward the tall windmill that seemed to have appeared from nowhere, a slight skip in his step. He would stand outside the door for what seemed like hours before entering into the quiet. He looked around the dark, stuffy space until he came across a lit candle at the other side of the room. He walked over and picked it up lighting the area around him a little. Turning round he noticed the room had changed, it was lighter with windows and there was a double door instead of the old single wooden door there a minute ago. The candle blew out suddenly, shocking Ed. He looked down at the disappearing candle and upon looking up saw a beautiful sight. Long emerald hair waist length, deep purple eyes and pale skin. Her clothes suited her look perfectly, short black dress and knee length, high healed black boots. Her look didn't match the room they were in but Ed didn't care, he never cared.

This was usually the time Ed woke up; around midnight thinking he heard laughter. His window let air in making him feel cold. He swore he had shut it but was never sure. He would get a drink and think in these situations and smile when his thinking got back to the beginning of his dream. After a few hours he begins to get tired again and wanders back to bed. His dream always starts from where it left off...

The two would stare into each other's eyes. Ed always got lost in the colour and the certain unique sparkle of her eyes. He reached a hand up and traced her face lightly. It was cold under his finger tips. The girl looked so fragile he was scared to break her so he moved his hand away. She smiled and looked into the distance.

The dream took a turn for the worst. Ed turned to see what she was looking at and saw someone similar to him, only different in the strange markings down its arms and the outfit worn; a skort and top adorned the finely toned body, 'a little more skin showing than necessary' Ed thought. The top showed the boys stomach, arms and slender shoulders while the skort made the best of the male's muscled legs.

Ed sniggered.

The male sniggered too.

The girl looked between them both, her gaze softening as she took Ed's braid into her delicate fingers and pulled away the band, letting it free to float gracefully over his shoulders.

The male growled, the growl was angry and menacing towards Ed in particular.

The girl ran her hand through Ed's golden locks, her hand lingering on the back of his neck, making him shiver. She chuckled to herself though the chuckle seemed more distant to ed. She let her other hand cup his cheek though this was almost hesitant. She began to move closer, to close any space they had between them... and then she was gone.

She had completely vanished.

Ed was left in quite a daze, a blush had formed across his cheeks, strangely he could still feel the soft touch of her hands on him but she was nowhere in sight.

What brought Ed round from his daze you ask? Well it seemed to be the evil cackling coming from the male away from him.

Ed's head snapped in the direction of the evil sound to see the male full on laughing at the situation.

"You really thought you'd got the guy didn't you?" he spoke in between his fits of laughter...wait! Guy?

His laughter ceased.

A glare was sent in Ed's direction when he spoke again "well... tough luck!" he shouted.

Just then a scream was heard, it sounded pained. The whole room turned white and Ed shielded his eyes from the light that seeped into every part of the room. When the light cleared only he was left in the room, all alone. No strange male, no fascinating girl.

Sobbing was heard from above, tears of sorrow but tears of joy...

Ed woke up covered in a layer of cold sweat, his eyes were wide and his hair stuck to his face and shoulders unpleasantly. The night was still apparent in his room as it was dark and all that was seen was the patterns of light that danced across his walls almost in time with each other, in a waltz of sorts.

Ed sat up in his bed with some difficulty. His sweaty sheets clung to his body in a desperate attempt to keep him down. He began to rock. Backwards... forwards... back... and forth... back... And forth.

To the normal human being his actions looked sinister, menacing.

What other humans couldn't see was the battle inside his head, all guns blazing between himself... and well... himself.

He fought between two options, to sleep or to stay awake until morning. One side of him screamed inside his mind to sleep, to use all his strength to beat the dream. On the other hand, he was been screamed at to stay awake, not to risk the dream, not to risk the pain it could cause him.

Ed's head pulsed with all the voices, the war his head was fighting with its self gave him an extreme head ache that not even pain relief medication could cure. His hands were still sweating and they buried themselves deep in his damp, gold locks. His rocking became more intense and his pain was clear on his face. His eyes were shut tight, his forehead was covered in beads of sweat, his teeth grinded together as hard as he could make them without them breaking into miniscule pieces. He hummed to himself quietly although his voice cracked many times through his tune.

The first signs of morn began. Birds chirped outside Ed's window, singing their song of happiness and well being. The sun shone through Ed's window, the beams lit up each piece of wood that could be found. The glassy lamp on his bedside table glittered beautifully in the new found light. The bulb inside the lamp was smashed though; it had been for a while.

Ed's eyes were glazed and he just stared ahead. His hair was messy and the dark circles under his eyes showed the sleep he had missed. He regretted not trying to sleep again but there was nothing he could do now, not until the night arrived once more.


	2. Chapter 2

** -the little bit on the side-**

**so, this is obviously going to be very confusing for people so i will clear shiz up now, basically edward is just as confused as you readers, he doesnt notice that others notice how he's feeling. he says hes changed his appearence, you'd notice things like that right? so his friends arent being ignorant or anything else, they do notice and they talk to him about it. theyve suggested counseling, therefore they do know his situation. :) hope that helped and yes my grammar is crappy up here, its not the story so its allowed!**

_- to the crappy story written by me-_

I don't understand. How does this work; this confusion? Why do I feel this way? I feel insane. I feel like I shouldn't be living the way I am right now… does anyone else feel this way? Could I possibly be alone? I don't think I could live long feeling alone; unwanted.

The green I always see in my dream haunts my living being as well as the amethyst seeping into my frightened soul. It burns its self into every pore and I feel its heat right in my chest. I always get heart burn after night but it isn't my fault. I don't know how it started!

One night I dreamt something beautiful, the next it started changing and each night it gradually worsened to the point I would wake with water marks down my cheeks and tremendous pain in my chest. I always lack sleep since the dreams started. My confidence decreased which meant my bravery was long forgotten. After each dream I started staying awake instead of fighting. Now I sleep about 3 hours each night before waking up frightened, pained, confused and unable to go back into my sleeping state.

Some people say you should think about things before acting… my thoughts destroy me. I see myself as worthless, stupid and over all lame. I'm negative and angry more often than not. Someone asks me 'what's wrong' and I reply with some fake witty joke that lets me insult myself without them noticing. Someone must have noticed by now… or do they just not care? If they noticed then they certainly haven't said anything…

I always have dark eyes in the mornings, covered up by a thick layer of eyeliner, not manly I know but it gets me out of any explanations I might unexpectedly face. I've also started wearing my hair down lately out of pure laziness, there isn't enough energy in me to apply eyeliner AND get it neat as well as make sure my plait doesn't look like crap. So I concentrate on covering up the darkness around my eyes and leave my hair at a simple brushing through.

Sure I get picked on like the average teen, maybe more so but that is one thing I can handle. When people realize I don't care that they call me gay or names to that effect then they leave the subject alone. Being gay isn't uncommon so why should they care of my preferences? Currently I haven't disclosed to anyone what my preferences are since I don't exactly know myself.

Everyone seems to think they know me better than I do, I mean, I hear so many things about myself that I don't know what to believe! Isn't it funny how much you learn about yourself from lovely little rumors around you? I'd love to meet the person who starts them, see how much they really know about me; not a lot I guarantee you!

I'm the type of guy that keeps himself to himself- no exceptions!

Especially not sexy green girls in short dresses that invade my dreams on a nightly basis…what's wrong with that!

I'm a popular guy none the less. I have many friends my age; many friends over my age.

We hang out and have a laugh like any other normal teens would, though something is off, slightly missing. All the guys have girlfriends, for example Roy has Riza. They are perfectly matched for each other in a sense that Riza persuades Roy to work harder… in the not so nasty way of course. They spend a lot of time together and are so happy I could puke rainbows. Each guy in the group has a relationship like that… except for me of course. I'm the single one. Don't get me wrong, I get interest but I'm not so interested in anyone that strikes up a conversation.

So, back to my issue.

I don't get what's wrong with me, I get interest, I have good friends, I'm not too bad looking but I can't freaking sleep! It seems stupid, I know but sleep is such an important thing and not getting enough can send a person crazy; absolutely mental in fact.

Looks like the guys were right… I do need counseling.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward noticed morning arrive again into his room. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed downstairs. He was so careful to not be heard by his brother, who had hearing above any human being.

He made his way round the pokey little kitchen that had been recently decorated. He can't lie, he hated the colour scheme and nothing they owned matched it. He had been asked to help when the process of change had begun but he was too busy; busy with his mind, that is. Awake he was fine, his normal self except for the few changes.

Ed grabbed the box of cereal that pleaded to him from one of the cupboards and shuffled back to his room. His room was like any other teenagers. He had clothes laying in his floordrobe and books on every surface. His bed was dishevelled and he swore he'd never actually make it because he saw no point; he was just going to sit back in it when dark arrived.

He looked in his mirror, placed at the side of his bed. He grimaced at the sight of his eyes which had grown dark and tired-looking. He was pale; if he had not been so exhausted he would have sworn he was ill and taken the day off school. Even in all the little pieces of the smashed mirror, he could see his problem increasing.

Ed finally decided to get dressed. He felt around the floor for his trademark leather pants and settled on a plain black t-shirt to go with it. Edward had never been one to dress fancy; plain and comfortable were key to his fashion sense. He carried the clothes to the shared bathroom in the house along with a pair of clean boxers which were found under his bed...

Ed came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed. He had smeared eyeliner around his barely functioning eyes and now resembled a raccoon of sorts. His teeth had been brushed and were sparkling white. His good teeth gave him the little piece of self confidence he had.

He charged into his room, struggling greatly to open the door with all the clothes behind it. No matter how many times he had left and re-entered his room, he still had the same problem. It never occurred to him to clean up once in a while. He finally fell through the door ungracefully with a big bump, causing his lovable brother to stir from his sleep. Still he stood up and carried on like nothing had happened...

'Ed...?'

No answer...

'ED?'

Still no answer...

'EDWARD ELRIC YOU SON OF A-'

'DON'T USE IT!'

'Use what?' Alphonse had now left his room to look at Ed. He looked utterly baffled by Ed's accusation. Tears welled up in his eyes and by this point; Ed knew he was in deep shit.

'I was going to say angel...' Al wailed loudly.

Ed rolled his eyes and went back to his room, he picked up the box of cereal that had been abandoned on the floor and pushed past Al to stumble downstairs. He put the box back where he found it, still managing to leave the cupboards messier than before and skipped to the living room for his school bag. It had already being packed from the night before so the only thing left to do was grab his lunch and bus money from the shelf by the door and then he was free to go.

This was a normal Monday morning for Edward. He slammed the door dramatically on his way out to tell his brother that he had left and began traipsing up the street towards the bus stop. He didn't live far from the bus stop and he was lucky of that fact. He barely broke a sweat even in his rush.

The bus lurched to a stop in front of him only moments later, the breaks screeching loudly. He got on and paid his fair, confident that his brother would just get a lift from their father later on. Ed quickly made his way to a spare seat and sat down looking out of the window as the bus started rolling towards his school.

It wasn't a long bus journey to school and Ed was thankful for that. The bus stopped down the road from his school and he hopped off quickly, nodding in gratitude to the driver. Ed ran towards the school gates that were now in his sights.

He knew for a fact that his brother had not even set off from home yet so if he didn't waste any time getting to class he'd be safe from his brothers wrath. There was no way his brother could catch him up and lecture him on this morning's antics and he sure as hell wouldn't find him during the day; basically, he was off the hook. By the time both brothers got home, all would be forgotten and they'd be their usual loving selves around each other.

Ed's first class was English, with a teacher he really respected. He knew it was going to be a good day when he started it with English. It was made even better by the fact that he knew he had science last; the class being near the school gates was just a little advantage.

The day went quickly in Ed's eyes. At break he sat with his friends under an old oak tree, he read a book while they smoked, joked and giggled a bunch over some nonsense subject. At lunch the same thing happened except Ed bonded with the food he had just purchased from the cafeteria.

Then last thing came science, the class Ed had looked forward to the most. He sat in his usual seat, got out his text book and began the work that had been set on the board. It wasn't long before he finished and he began setting up the 'screaming jelly babies' experiment. He added a small amount of potassium chlorate to the test tube and waited for the teacher to come and proceed with the experiment. He had looked forward to this experiment for a while now and was extremely annoyed that he wasn't allowed to perform it himself. The teacher approached a while later as the class began to gather round the test tube. He heated the powder to liquid form with a Bunsen burner and quickly pushed the jelly baby into the end of the test tube. He pushed the students back while stepping well away himself. Almost immediately the test tube began to smoke and a high pitched 'scream' came from the test tube. Ed was completely mesmerized by the experiment and began to write down exactly what he had thought made such a reaction.

He left the classroom on an all time high just as he predicted. Nothing worried him right now and he was ready to go home and research the experiment he had just seen in class. He was extremely fascinated with the reaction the experiment had and he needed to find out more.

Students were spilling through the gates, all pushing to get home as quick as they could. Ed began pushing with them, aiming for the bus stop half way down the street. A flash of green crossed his vision causing him to stop suddenly and be pushed around by the muddle of students. He got a load of curses thrown his way but he couldn't hear them due to the blinding noise attacking his ears from inside his head. His vision was clouded with that of the haunting dream he kept having and it gave him a migraine so big it caused him to fall to the ground. Moments later everything cleared up for Ed to realise he was now alone on the street, the bus stop well in his sight.

He sprinted for his bus and it began to take him home.


End file.
